This invention relates generally to the art of electronics and more particularly to the formation of a substantially gas and void free encapsulation for electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,932 to Sakai, et al. describes a resin molding tablet for use in resin molding semi-conductor devices in a tablet form. The tablet is formed of powdered or particulate resin wherein the particles are compacted so as to densify the particles and hopefully, removed sorbed gases therefrom. The tablets are subsequently melted and molded to form an encapsulation on an integrated circuit device.
The description set forth in the Sakai, et al. patent is substantially a description of the prior art which this invention supersedes and which is hereby incorporated by reference.